Riley
by hiyahpfan
Summary: PG-13 for later on just in case. Remus retrieves his daughter from her horrible life in America. She meets the dream team and seems to catch the eye of a certain black-haired boy...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe, I've just borrowed a bit, and added my own little twist

"Albus?" asked Remus.

"Yes, Remus? Is there something you need?"

"Yes, umm…I need my daughter Riley to stay somewhere near me for the summer….maybe for longer," Remus said awkwardly.

"May I inquire for the reason why?"

"She's had some trouble at her school in America. My ex-wife kind of…well, kicked her out of the house—"

"She what?" Albus asked, surprised. "I thought you two had an agreement?"

"You know how she is, Albus," said Remus. "You can never trust her with Riley…she has always hated her."

"She can stay here as long as she likes, Remus. She may attend Hogwarts also," he said.

"Thank you, Albys," Remus said, turning around and abruptly leaving his office.

He Flooed his way to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Arthur, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Remus, what is it?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I need your help finding my daughter, Riley. My ex-wife kicked her ofut of the house," he said.

"Why would she do that?" Molly asked, who was in the room, sitting on the couch.

"She never really liked Riley, from the day she gave birth to her. I guess it was the last straw when she refused to marry Michael Malfoy, as arranged by her grandfather—"

"An arranged marriage to a Malfoy?" asked Charlie, who was sitting next to his mother. "Poor girl."

"So will you help me?" he asked anxiously.

"Of course we will," said Arthur. "Charlie can come too, can't you Charlie?"

"Yep," Charlie said.

"Hey Severus," called Charlie towards the end of the room, "you wanna come too?"

"Fine," said Snape.

"Thanks," Remus said.

"Then let's go," said Charlie. "Where exactly are we going?"

"We'll start off at my ex-wife's house," Remus said.

"Oh jolly," Snape said sarcastically. "That woman's insufferable."

"Don't I know it," Remus said quietly.

They all Disapparated with a crack.

A beautiful middle-aged woman in expensive not-so-modest robes was sitting in her living room admiring her latest painting on the wall. She suddenly heard a knock on the door. She was expecting her new boyfriend, her daughter Riley's history teacher.

She opened the door and saw non other than Remus Lupin, her ex-husband as well as Severus Snape, and two red heads.

"What are you doing here, Remus?" she asked coldly.

"Looking for my daughter, of course."

"I told you, I kicked that little brat out—"

"Yes, but how long ago? Do you know where she is?" Remus asked impatiently.

"A month or two ago, I don't know, nor do I care. Now leave me alone!" she yelled, slamming the door shut.

"Well she was pleasant," commented Charlie.

"—That," Lupin said, pointing at the door, "was probably the nicest she's been since Riley was born."

"Shape added in, "she's like a cat, some cats like their kittens, and others go insane and get nasty after giving birth, even as far as rejecting their own children…"

"How do you know her, Severus?" Charlie asked.

"She's a friend of my younger sister…she's hated me since Riley, also."

"So where do we go next?" asked Arthur, trying to change the subject.

"Her old boyfriend's house, its just next door" he said, motioning towards a small ranch on the corner.

"That's convenient," he said.

Cory Schnider, a blonde-haired sixteen year-old was sitting on the couch of his living room, working on his homework for the summer holidays when he heard a knock on the door.

He opened it up to find his ex-girlfriend's father standing in front of him.

"Remus?" he asked, surprised.

"Hello, Cory. Mind if I come in?"

"Come on in, Remus," he said. He looked behind Remus, and saw a few others. "You can invite your friends in if you want."

Lupin motioned for the others to come in.

"I know why you're here, although I am surprised that you came to me—"

"Where should I have gone?" Remus asked, a little taken aback.

"The school. You know its opened all day. You should talk to the headmaster—"

"Don't you think that I would have already tried that?" Remus asked, a little exasperated.

"What do you want from me?" Cory asked, annoyed.

"Cory…I want the details. When did you last see her? When did she run away? A friend or an address of where she might be?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"The crownd she's in with…ever since we broke up a couple months ago. She went downhill. She gets drunk, she's addicted to god knows what, her friends…they're disgusting…"

"She WHAT? …no…you can't be talking about—"

"Riley?" Yeah, I know. Believe me, if I knew that she would've turned out like this…I would have never—"

"—Never what? What did you do to her?" Remus yelled, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him up against the wall.

"I-I…" he stammered.

"What?" Lupin yelled.

"I cheated on her—" Cory yelled.

Remus let go of him. "With who?"

Cory stared at the ground guiltily and said something under his breath.

"With who?" Lupin asked more intensely.

"Our—our Quidditch captain—"

"Allyssa? They're best friends!"

"Were," he added. "Not after I cheated," he chuckled.

"Cory! I can't believe you? Argh! I'm wasting my time, aren't I?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Fine…bye!" Remus said, walking out the door.

"I'm guessing this is where my help comes in?" asked Snape.

"Yes, Severus…if you have any input, that would be greatly appreciated.

"Then we'll have to go find my son," he said, smiling.

"You don't think she'd go that far—would she?" he asked, burying his head in his hands.

"Well, if that idiot ex-boyfriend of hers is right, then she should be with my son right now," Severus smiled.

"Argh, lets go find him," Remus said.

"What's so significant with Severus' son?" asked Charlie.

"Illegal substances, cutting, drunk parties…if you want that, you go to my son for it…he's like the leader," Remus said.

"Oh jolly," said Charlie.

"Apparate to Number 17 Clearview Drive," Snape said to the others, they nodded, and were soon gone.

"Jeremy," the girl whined.

"Yeah?" the boy mumbled between soft kisses on the girl's neck.

"I'm hungry," the girl stated, pushing him away,

"What kind of food do you want?" he asked,

"I don't want food…I need IT now!" she whined.

"You don't have any money left for me to give you those potions." He said.

"I know, but I'll get a job—I just—"

"No," he said. "I need your money up front before I give you anything…you know that—"

"—But Jeremy!" she whined.

"No, now get out!" he yelled.

Stupid girl…all they wanted was his potion… Where's Riley? Probably sleeping. She was the only girl that wouldn't nag him for his potion…she wasn't in that deep.

"Riley!" he yelled , getting off his couch in his room. He walked across the hall to a far away door.

"Riley!" he called through the door.

"Yeah?" a female voice called.

"I'm lonely," he said.

A girl with long black hair down past her shoulders opened the door. She glared at him hard with her deep blue eyes. "What's the problem? Sick of girls only wanting you for your potion?"

"Hey! Be nice… I'm the only one who's letting you stat in my home out of the kindness of my own heart—"

"Total crap," she said simply. "You know you just did it to make Michael jealous…"

"True, but I'm still helping you…"

"That doesn't mean that I'm going to—"

Suddenly, a house-elf appeared in front of them.

"Master Snape, your father and a few of his friends are requesting the presence of you and Miss Lupin downstairs."

"Dad's here?" he yelled. "Great!" he yelled sarcastically, grabbing Riley's wrist and pulling her towards the stairs. When they got halfway down the stairs, Riley was very surprised to not only see Severus Snape, but her father as well.

"Dad?" she yelled. She ran the rest of the way down, entirely skipping the last few stairs, flinging herself into her father's arms.

"Dad," she said, tears running down her cheeks. "I missed you so much!"

Lupin put his arms around his daughter, holding her close to him. "I missed you too sweety."

"Mum tried to arrange my marriage to Michael Malfoy," she said between sobs. "So I came to Jeremy because I know he hates Michael," she said, holding onto Lupin tighter.

"Ssh," he said quietly. "I know. That's why I came to find you."

He pulled her away from him so he could take a good look at her. "Along the way I found out about Cory and Allyssa, and your sudden change in friends…" he said, looking for an explanation.

"I—I….I hate him," she said pulling away. "I knew that it wouldn't matter if I hated him… and I wanted to hurt him so much, Dad," she cried. "So I did the only thing to put him through as much pain as I went through," she continued bitterly. "So I made friends with Jeremy," she said, beginning to regain herself.

"Good choice in revenge, don't you think?" Jeremy said slyly.

"—After that, I went to a couple of parties, spread rumors that I was getting drunk and addicted to certain…well…illegal substances," she laughed. "You should've seen the pain on his face…it may have only lasted a little while…but it was worth it. He learned his lesson." She said finally. Then, all the sudden, she broke down into sobs. She fell to her knees in exhaustion.

Jeremy walked over to her, and lifted her into his arms. He then gently carried her to her father, and placed her gently into his arms.

"She's missed you," he said. "You're all she ever talks about," Jeremy said, looking down at her affectionately. "She hasn't told you everything," he whispered into Lupin's ear, so that Riley couldn't hear.

Lupin nodded, "There's something bigger, isn't there?" he asked. Jeremy nodded.

"Well," said Charlie. " I guess we're back to headquarters?"

"We are," he said, pointing down to Riley (who was sleeping/sobbing in his arms) and himself. "Although I'm sure Severus would like to talk to his son."

Severus nodded. Jeremy stared guiltily at the floor.

Lupin took her into the fireplace, grabbed some Floo Dust and shouted, "Black Manor!"

Arthur and Charlie followed by Apparating to the kitchen of the headquarters, waiting for Lupin.

They appeared out of the fire, Remus slightly losing his blance, leaning forward, only to be pushed back by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Hey Remus," he said. "Who's the girl?" he asked, motioning towards Riley,

"My daughter," he said, looking down at a peacefully sleeping girl.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Riley," Lupin replied. H looked towards Molly. "Can she stay here for tonight while I'm on duty?"

"Sure, but we don't have a bedroom ready for her," Molly replied,

"She can have mine," Lupin said.

Lupin brought his daughter up to his bedroom and placed her on the bed. He covered her body with blankets and turned the lights off. "Goodnight Riley," he said softly, before closing the door behind him. With a crack, he was gone.


End file.
